Math and Cuddles
by umbreonblue
Summary: Tatsumi and Sawatari help Hoshitani with math homework. Then, they end up sandwiched together.


Hoshitani, Tatsumi, and Sawatari are doing homework in Tatsumi and Sawatari's room. Hoshitani, mostly, asked for help doing his math homework, and here they are.

"Why don't you ask your team?" Sawatari asks. Hoshitani frowns, "They have enough on their plate right now. I don't want to bother them." 'Plus, I don't want **Spartan Tsukigami** teaching me again…'

At that response, Tatsumi, of course, invites him into their room to help him.

As they help Hoshitani with a math problem, Tatsumi leans his head over Hoshitani's shoulder, Sawatari over the other, pointing out his mistakes.

This made Hoshitani slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded at Sawatari's words, fixing his mistakes on the paper.

After the final problem was solved, Hoshitani sighs in relief, thanking them. Tatsumi and Sawatari only smile, "No problem."

Hoshitani smiles, packing up. Then, he yawns, tried from all that work. Tatsumi offers him some tea, and Hoshitani accepts.

That only made him even more sleepy though. Yawning again, he puts his head down on the table, 'Just five minutes…' he thinks, but he falls asleep anyway.

Blinking, Sawatari tries to wake him up, shaking his shoulder. Nothing… Hoshitani was still asleep.

Sighing, Tatsumi grabs his phone, calling Nayuki to let him know that Hoshitani's sleeping over. After that, Sawatari drags Hoshitani onto a bed.

Seeing Hoshitani sleeping soundly, Tatsumi chuckles, to which Sawatari smiles. Tatsumi puts a blanket over Hoshitani, but is suddenly pulled into the bed. Tatsumi was laying down beside him, blinking as he looks at a still sleeping Hoshitani, whose hand was squeezing his.

Tatsumi tries to get out, but Hoshitani's grip was surprisingly strong. Sighing, Tatsumi just watches Hoshitani sleep a bit before falling asleep himself, Sawatari watching them both.

Sighing, Sawatari cleaned up the room, turned on the humidifier, then got into bed with them, falling asleep on Hoshitani's other side, "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Sawatari woke up first, seeing that they were all cuddled together. Tatsumi on one side, Sawatari on the other, with Hoshitani in the middle.

Getting up, Sawatari made breakfast. Hearing the noise, Tatsumi wakes up next, smiling as he sees Hoshitani still asleep. He gets up, and tries to help Sawatari with breakfast, which Sawatari firmly says, "There's no need." 'Tatsumi…I love you, but _please_ , **don't cook**.'

Tatsumi just tilts his head before nodding, Sawatari sighing in relief. 'Thank goodness…I don't want food poisoning again.'

The smell of the food filled into the entire room, Hoshitani instantly waking up. "Good morning," he says as Tatsumi and Sawatari smile, "Good morning."

He takes a bite of an egg, to which he hums, "Mm…delicious!" Sawatari smiles, "Thanks."

They have breakfast together, then escorted Hoshitani to his dorm room. Before he left with Sawatari, Hoshitani thanks them again. Tatsumi smiles as he kisses Hoshitani on the cheek, "You're welcome."

Hoshitani blushes slightly, then quickly leaves, closing the door behind him. Sawatari shakes his head while Tatsumi's still smiling, and leaves as well.

Sawatari walks with Hoshitani, who's still slightly blushing at Tatsumi's little kiss. Sighing, Sawatari tells him, "Don't worry about that too much."

Hoshitani, feeling worried, "But…I never thought he felt that way about me…"

Sawatari shakes his head, "He's not the only one…" Hoshitani stares at him, "Eh?"

Sawatari kisses him on the cheek as well, causing Hoshitani to blush again, "Wha-?"

Sawatari smiles, "I feel that way about you too…but, you don't have to answer right now. Take your time to think about it." He leaves, walking back to Tatsumi, leaving Hohsitani alone.

Hoshitani thinks about it for a minute, 'If they both like me…and I like them… then it's OK, right?' Then, he realizes that he has to get back, and get to class, running for his life.

* * *

In class, he just smiles at Tatsumi and Sawatari, passing them a note that says: **I've thought about it and… I'm willing to try if you are.** Which surprises them both.

Then, they smile, happy and hopeful that this, their relationship, might turn out OK.


End file.
